This disclosure relates generally to intravenous catheters. More specifically, this disclosure discusses an intravenous catheter device having an integrated introducer needle and intravenous tubing, wherein following catheterization intravenous access is facilitated between the catheter and the intravenous tubing via the hollow body of the introducer needle.
Generally, vascular access devices are used for communicating fluid with the vascular system of patients. For example, catheters are used for infusing fluid (e.g., saline solution, medicaments, and/or total parenteral nutrition) into a patient, withdrawing fluids (e.g., blood) from a patient, and/or monitoring various parameters of the patient's vascular system.
Intravenous (IV) catheter assemblies are among the various types of vascular access devices. Over-the-needle peripheral IV catheters are a common IV catheter configuration. As its name implies, an over-the-needle catheter is mounted over an introducer needle having a sharp distal tip. The introducer needle is generally a venipuncture needle coupled to a needle assembly that helps guide the needle and facilitates its cooperation with the catheter. At least the inner surface of the distal portion of the catheter tightly engages the outer surface of the needle to prevent peelback of the catheter and, thereby, to facilitate insertion of the catheter into the blood vessel. The catheter and the introducer needle are often assembled so that the sharp distal tip of the introducer needle extends beyond the distal tip of the catheter. Moreover, the catheter and needle are often assembled so that during insertion, the bevel of the needle faces up, away from the patient's skin. The catheter and introducer needle are generally inserted at a shallow angle through the patient's skin into a blood vessel.
Following catheterization, the introducer needle is withdrawn from the catheter and disposed. The clinician then connects a syringe or section of intravenous tubing to the catheter to access the vasculature of the patient. The clinician must act quickly so as to prevent undesirable exposure to the patient's blood following removal of the introducer needle. In some instances, the clinician occludes or blocks blood flow through the catheter by applying physical pressure to the catheterized vein of the patient. In addition to causing discomfort to the patient, physical occlusion of the patient's vein requires the constant use of one of the clinician's hands, thereby requiring that the clinician attach the syringe or intravenous tubing to the inserted catheter using only one hand. Alternatively, the clinician may solicit the assistance of another clinician, however assistance is not always available. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device which overcomes the difficulties and shortcomings associated with currently available technologies. The present disclosure discusses such a device.